Rise of the Dirt
by AnimePiGirl111
Summary: Some people get captured by other people and then they join forces and defeat some evil force. Thing. Contains Yogscast and others.
1. Prologue

**AN; Hello, it's Pi. My friend and I have sort of been obsessing over Yogscast for the past few months, and we dragged ourselves into writing this piece of crap. *holds up paper* Anyways, enjoy. OCs accepted. Scratch that. OCs NEEDED! By the way, I know how to spell everybody's name. Don't correct me. Also, once the people get talking, there's really nothing that serious going on anymore. Oh, I mostly use their real names. Mainly because this chapters about Martyn, and his mine craft name is so. freaking. long.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own any YouTubers (that'd be creepy) Warrior Cats, or anything else we reference**

* * *

**Prologue**

The full moon was high in the sky, but the people in the stronghold had been underground so long, they'd lost track of time a while ago. The only thing that marked days were the meals.

Inthelittlewood heard footsteps coming from a long ways down the hall. They were accompanied by muffled voices. The door next to him opened and another person was pushed inside. He was handed a bag of items, probably a tooth brush, tooth paste, and toilet paper and soap and a bucket of water for cleansing, and closed the door.

"Looks like the torches blew out again," one of the people said with an exasperated sigh. "Honestly, I don't see why we can't just put lamps down here. Every time I come down, the torches are out again!" Then Martyn heard the flare of a match and the torches began spark to life again as the people lit them back up as they walked back down the hall, back to decent civilization.

The new prisoner stirred and rubbed their head. Martyn instantly recognized him.

"Slave!" he cried. "You've come to rescue me! Quick, bring out your ladders!"

"This isn't the time for jokes, Martyn," Toby scowled.

Martyn didn't really care. "Did you remember to bring me my ice cream, slave?" he joked.

"Marty, please!"

This time Martyn shut up.

"Look, we have to get out of here!" Toby cried. _No duh,_ Martyn silently added. Toby continued, "The Saplings were getting so worried that they literally pushed me down your mine!"

Now Martyn was surprised. Saplings didn't usually act with such randomness. Well, they did. Okay, I take back what I said earlier… On with the story! "How long has it been?"

"Four years," Toby said, lying down on the stoney bed they were each provided with.

"WHAT!?"

"Oh!" Toby exclaimed. "No. It's been a eek. Hey, is there a toilet in here?"

Martyn shook his head. "Dude, just go in the corner. I'll turned around."

"Thanks, but I don't actually have to pee… yet," Toby said. "Do you know anybody else in here?"

Martyn shook his head. Again. "No," he responded. "Well, actually, yes. I'm pretty sure they got Duncan and Lewis. And Simon tried to break them out. He set off an alarm, and I think-"

"What? I heard somebody say my name!"

Martyn glanced awkwardly at Toby. "_I_ didn't say anything!" Toby cried, defensively putting his hands in front of his chest, palms facing toward Martyn.

"Of course not, I did!"

Martyn was confused. "Who?"

"Simon! It's Simon!"

And then the torches blew out. Martyn felt his way to his lame excuse for a bed and sat down on it just as somebody was coming down the hallway. When they came up to his cell, Martyn could see a boy holding a torch. He had brown hair, black pants, a blue hoodie, and a white shirt with a pale gray chisel on the front.

The boy opened a trap door and slid an apple and a steak into everybody's cells. He started walking back down the hall, then doubled back and raised an eyebrow at Toby. "Do I know you from somewhere?"

Toby shrunk back in the cell. "Um… n-no," he stammered, his voice shaking. "Y-you don't. I've never even heard of a person called Nathan33521!"

Martyn rolled his eyes. Well, it was kind of obvious that Toby _had_ met this guy before, and that he was either scared of him or just had a bad meeting with him last time.

The boy rolled his eyes as well. "Oh, now I remember," he grumbled. "You're that guy who kept walking on my garden. Well, this is great."

He turned away and hollered down the tunnel. "Come on, guys! Seriously?"

"We wouldn't have to if people stopped falling into our Stronghold!"

Martyn and Toby exchanged a look. That was going to be _their_ base!

"Maybe if it wasn't our friggin' base, people would stop coming along here with their ender eyes!"

Now there was a bunch of stomping and a girl with long blonde hair and gray eyes came down and gave the boy a stern look. She looked pretty angry. "Well, maybe if it weren't such an epic base, we wouldn't be here. And we've got an emergency up top. Mhurley needs you to show the new guys around, and make sure you don't step on Night Walker's tail; He's somewhere around here…"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," the boy said with a sigh, walking back down the tunnel.

The girl tapped the wall and the torch fell right off. It winked out when it touched the floor. "We really need some more efficient lighting down here, huh?" she muttered, then glanced over at Martyn and Toby. "Huh. You guys remind me of somebody. I just can't place my finger on it. Mage!"

Another guy came running down the hall. He seemed to be covered in some sort of black dust. "Huh?" he asked.

The girl leaned forward and whispered something into his ear, then went all the way back down the hall. The boy nodded, then fumbled for something in his dusty pocket. "I'm Mage0178," he said calmly. "I have no idea who you are, but that doesn't matter right now."

He found what he was looking for and opened the door to Martyn's cell. "Okay, come on," he sighed. "Honestly, I have no idea what M wants with you, but I'd be careful. She's sort of a pyro…"

So Mage walked Martyn down the tunnel and up a bunch of stairs into another large tunnel. A guy walked past carrying a long what-looked-like lapis sword with a blaze-rod hilt. He seemed utterly bored with what he was doing and didn't even glance at them.

* * *

Eventually they'd walked up enough levels of floors for there to be some warmth in the room. Mage led Inthelittlewood through some doors where a girl in a pair of black-and-white striped pajamas was sitting at a desk reading a book. She spun around suddenly when Mage came in, then let out a sigh of relief.

"Dude, I seriously thought you were Tigerstar! Don't jump in on me like that!" she cried, dropping the book down on the desk. She glanced at Martyn. "So… this is it, eh?"

Mage coughed awkwardly. "It's not Tuesday, M," he murmured. "But, yeah. It is. So, you gonna do… that thing?"

M rolled her eyes. "It's the only thing I'm actually allowed to do!" she cried. "Okay," she added, turning to Martyn. "So, you just have to answer some questions. Tell us about yourself and your friends, and then, because I'm bored, tell me some stupid myth from wherever you live."

Martyn looked at Mage, who shrugged.

Mage0178 left the room and Martyn leaned against a wall.

"Name."

"Inthelittlewood."

"Hair color."

"Don't you have eyes!?"

"Sorry! Wrong questions. Seriously, Cin needs to stop leaving her Mary-Sue maker books down here."

"Who?"

"Cin. Okay, questionings over. I don't really care about you and your friends right now. I'm just bored."

She flopped down on her bed.

"Um… so, about four years ago, there were four Saplings who were supposed to go out and get the other Saplings and I some wood. But then there was an explosion, and they weren't anywhere to be found."

M looked at him, her eyes wide. "Uh… Cin!"

There were footsteps that came down the hall and flung open the doors. "What?"

M whispered something in her ear, and the other girl's hand reached for something on her back. She drew a sword and said, "Okay, w-w-well, erm, are you sure?"

The other girl nodded vigorously.

"Alright," the second girl said, sitting down and facing her friend. "Have you had any new… memories, lately?"

M nodded. "Ever since people started coming in here, I've been having strange dreams that seem awkwardly true. Like, standing on a tent on some bed flag."

The second girl let out a long sigh. "I can actually remember before we came here now," she whispered. "Let them out, take them to rooms, I've got a lot on my mind."

* * *

**AN; And I am still bored! Yesterday was my birthday! :D OCs please.**


	2. Chapter 1

**AN; Hewwo and welcome to chapter 1! We wrote one about the bad guys, but my partner put it in the washing machine. Now she's tied up in the corner. Heh heh... I'm not a kidnapper... Totally. Thanks to Stardust? for reviewing. :)**

**Disclaimer: We don't own, youtubers, they own themselves, minecraft, or anything else we decide to reference**

**Chapter 1**

**(Having a Conversation with Mage Where Both Speakers Proceed to Act Stupid)**

***Cinnamon's POV***

This was akward. Really awkward. So, yeah, I guess we used to live with some group or something, but I never expected one of the people who found our home to be the leader of that group!

I saw sitting on the floating island that you had to use a portal gun to get to. It was a nice place to think, but sometimes it got annoying. After all, everybody who was anybody came up here. And that was basically every single person I knew.

My decision to let our 'prisoners' out clearly really shocked some people. The_Smartest dissapproved, but he was a moron. So did Daniel, but he liked keeping prisoners.

Mhurley was off getting people rooms, and we seemed to have a shortage of them lately. You'd think we would have more empty ones, especially after the banana epidemic.

"So, I was thinking about something really odd," Mage said, walking over and dropping a cookie next to me. "We found explosive dirt yesterday."

I choked on my cookie. "Um..."

"Well, it was from this thing called SIPSCO. Apparently they sell explosive dirt now."

"Why would anybdy buy that!"

"I don't know. But Honeydew almost blew it up."

"By almost, you mean did, don't you?"

"Yup. Now we have a giant hole in the side of our fortress."

"Well, we'd better watch out for Slendy then."

"Who?"

"Slenderman!" I almost screamed at the top of my lungs. "He has tentacles and goes around and strangles little children!"

"You mean enderman?"

"SLENDER-man! Slenderman!"

"It sounds a lot to me like you're saying enderman."

"Shut up, Mage. You know what I mean."

"Okay, sorry. But I'm having people work on it right away."

"They're working on slenderman?"

"No! The hole in the base!"

"I thought it was a fortress?"

"Okay, Kat, whatever," Mage said, throwing his hands into the air in exasperation. "I just thought you should know. Also, Nathan found something you need to see. He wouldn't tell me what it was. Just you."

I nodded and stood up, thankful that the authoress stopped giving us so much dialogue. Then I jumped through my portal and walked along the lawn on the bottom. Nathan33521 was sitting under an acacia tree I'd planted to mark this place as ours.

"Hi twin," I said when I got over. "Mage said you had something to show me?"

Nathan nodded. "Yes, twin," he said laughing. "It's quite funny, really. That guy Martyn fainted in the Hall of Weapons yesterday. We were in the Lapis Lazuli room."

I giggled. "Yeah, he really hasn't changed," I said, which made my twin (he's not really my twin) look really confused. "Oh, he's the leader of the group we used to belong to before this." At that last word, I spread my arms out, emphasizing the whole of our city. "DepartmentCraft. That's the reason we let them all out."

"Cin! Can I burn something down?"

I turned around and screamed back, "NO! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU? THE LAST TIME SOMEBODY LIT SOMETHING ON FIRE, IT EXPLODED!"

"It was fun!" Simon yelled back.

He and Mhurley were sitting on the top of the sandy cliffs that lined the gorge. They looked like serious pyros.

Nathan rolled his eyes and laughed. "Well, they've clearly settled in quickly."

I nodded, holding back a giggle. "Yeah," I said, stifling more laughter. "We should really go make sure Phurley doesn't blow anything up. We don't want another hole in DepartmentCraft."

Nathan raised an eyebrow at me. "Another?"

I sighed, remembering my previous conversation with Mage. "Honeydew blew up some explosive dirt," I told my friend, pulling out my walkie talkie.

"Hey, Ivy," I said into it. "How's Martyn doing? I heard he fainted in our lapis weapon room."

"Mhurley just gave him some lapis tools with blaze rods as the handles. Then she told him that if he fainted again, she'd leave him to the zombies," a crackly voice responded.

Nathan laughed. "I guess he'd be left for dead then, huh?" he joked.

I pucnhed him jokingly in the arm. "Shush," I laughed. "Okay, Ivy. Can you lock Phurley in the Panic rom? Mage thinks he's gonna go all explosive on us again."

There was silence on the other end of the line. "Sure, Cinnamon. He's been screwing around near the trash again."

"He is weird," I finished, turning off the walkie talkie and walking back across the lawn.

***Toby's POV***

"Hey, Mhurley said there was this game called 5-Levels we should play. Apparently, you get to 'kill' each other,but you have to go through five epic levels of fun before that. Wanna try?"

I looked up from where I was polishing Derek. Derek is a sapphire sword, for those of you who aren't true Tekkit Sapling fans.

"Uh, sure," I said, putting Derek in its sheath. "I heard about that too. Don't you need three players on a team?"

Martyn shrugged. "I guess we'll join a random team when we get there," he told me. "Now, come on! There's a game starting in five minutes."

I followed Inthelittlewood out of the weapon-polishing room and down a bunch of ladders until we reached a group of people excitedly bustling around a command block. Well, three command blocks, actually.

We pushed a random button, and then the game began.

The first level was basically a small wooden area. We got work right away, not knowing who our third teammate was, not really caring, though.

I punched down an oak tree, made a crafting table, and then Martyn made a pickaxe an went to get some stone. For some reason, I decided to wander aimlessly around the map until I found a chest and got some stuff from it.

"Do you want some sticks?"

I turned around only to get a handful of sticks thrown in my face. Wonderful. It was Cinnamon, the very person who'd thrown us in jail, only to let us out again a few minutes later.

"Thanks," I muttered, brushing dust off my shirt and standing up.

Then Cinnamon left, sayin something about getting to the center or something like that.

An announcement was made, there were 30 seconds left until this level blew up. I hurried over to the middle just as it hit 5 and jumped down onto the second level.

We got to work collecting iron, and I made a furnace to smelt it in. Martyn found a chest with blazr dust and some iron in it, and eventuually we went to level 3.

On level four, We went mining right away, getting gold and diamonds. And then, Martyn found... lapis.

"Guys, I'm done here," he said. "Go on without me. I found what I'm looking for."

We laughed. I'd just finished mining a crap-load of lapis, and it was basically useless.

"Martn,Ithink lapis is basically useless on this map," Cinnamon poind out, voicing my thoughts.

We kept mining. I found some diamonds, but my inventory was full.

"My inventorie's full," I said. "I think I'm gonna have to throw away some of this lapis."

"What? What? Toby!" Martyn exclaimed, and Cinnamon laughed.

"I'll keep some of it, though," I said, actually throwg it all in the lava and taing the diamonds instead.

It was time to go to the final level. I got my diamond sword and enchanted bow ready, en we all jumped down.

"Toby, don't you dare do what you always do and just run away from people," Martyn told me.

And then another team cam out of nowhere nd killed us all i the game. It sucked. Badly.

**AN; Wow. I agree, Toby. So did this chapter. X3 If you guys didn't see Martyn play 5-Levels yet, you should. I took a bunch of quotes from it, because they made me laugh. Gosh, I was showing him to my friend today, and we watched Tekkit. We both flipped out in the beginning when the creeper almost blew up. Then it did. And then he made the crop... I had Tekkit for a while, and the first thing I made was a crop, because I wanted to know what it did. To this day, I have no idea. So sorry for any spelling mistakes. This was written on my Netbook, which has a really slow typing program. Also, Fanfiction is really spazzy on here. It makes me very pissy at times...**

**Next time, in Rise of the Dirt...**

***Cin's POV***

I slammed the door of the Panic Room heavily. We were safe now.

"Oh my god, guys, we left Toby!" Martyn cried.

Nathan turned the dial on the walkie talkie and Toby picked up.

"Hello?"

His voice was crackly. We must have had a bad connection.

"Toby!" we all yelled in unison. "Slenderman is coming to the Department Craft town!"

Silence.

"You guys want me to sing the Slenderman song?"

"NO!"

Again, silence.

"Well, you better watch out, you better not cry. You'd better not pout, I'm telling you why. Slenderman is coming to town."

"He'll be fine," Nathan33521 whispered. "The other one!" he yelled into walkie talkie just for fun.

Silence.

"Slenderman, Slenderman. Does whatever a Slenderman does. Is he there? No, he's not. OH MY GOD, YES HE IS! HEEELP!"

There was nothing, only the sound of somebody being beaten by a stick.

"Why would you leave me to die?" Toby finally whimpered.

***Toby's POV***

I walked down the hall, checking for mobs. "Why do _I_ always get this job?" I grumbled angrily.

My walkie-talkie beeped. I picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Toby!" a bunch of people screamed. "Slenderman is coming to - town!"

That was very confusing.

"Do you guys want me to sing the Slenderman song?" I asked.

The walkie-talkie crackled.

"Well, you better watch out. You better not cry," I sang, moving further down the hallways. "You better not shout, I'm telling you why. Slenderman is coming to town. He sees you when you're sleeping! He knows when you're awake! He knows when you'e collected five out of eight pages-"

"The other one!" Nathan33521 yelled, cutting me off.

A shape moved in the dark. I began to inch slowly towards it, sword shaking in my hand.

"Slenderman. Slenderman," I sang nervously as I progressed slowly forward, losing distance between myself and the shape. "Does whatever a Slenderman does. Is he there? No, he's not."

The shape emerged from the shadows and into the light, revealing the Slenderman!

"OH MY GOD! YES HE IS! HEEELP!"

I accidentally dropped my sword out of fear and grabbed the closest thing to me; A stick. Using my unnatural instincts, I started to beat Slenderman with a stick. Then followed my natural instincts and did what I always did, which was run away.

Eventually finding a hopefully-safe spot, I huddled in a corner in the fetal position.

"Why would you leave me to die?" I whimpered into the walkie-talkie.


End file.
